


Dirty Boy

by lavenderlotion



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday Sex, Bottom Peter Parker, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Making Out, Top Tony Stark, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 01:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18400157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: “Dirty boy,” Tony murmured against his lips, his mouth twisting into a smile that mirrored Peter’s.





	Dirty Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thegirlwhoknits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlwhoknits/gifts).



> Thank you so much for your support, I love you so much <3

“Daddy,” Peter groaned, rolling his hips and shivering with how  _ full _ he was. Tony’s hands were holding his thighs and keeping him steady, squeezing into the skin so tightly there would no doubt be bruises left behind. It made Peter grin. “Fuck, Daddy, you feel so good filling me up.”

Tony moaned, dropping his head back onto the bed. His hair was a mess, ruined by Peter’s hands the second they were alone. He was still wearing his tie, and Peter wrapped a hand around the silky material to steady himself as he began to ride Tony harder, rolling his hips and taking him all the way, bouncing in his lap. Each downstroke punched the breath right out of him, Tony’s cock so perfect inside him. 

“Baby,” Tony gasped, thrusting up and hitting Peter  _ right there _ , filling him  _ so good _ . His voice was  _ wrecked _ when he said, “Baby, I’m not gonna last, Peter—fucking hell,  _ baby _ .”

Tony came with a shuddering breath and a harsh thrust that made Peter keen. He spilled warmly inside Peter’s ass, filling him up even more, and it only took three strokes of his hand before Peter was coming too, covering Tony’s chest and his stomach with his release as he panted for breath. They rode their afterglow together, Peter’s hips twitching as his rim ached with how sensitive he felt, everything always jumping up to eleven after he’d come. 

He laughed when Tony slapped his thigh, whining about how sensitive he was. Gingerly, Peter lifted himself off Tony’s softening dick and sat on his stomach, dragging his ass through the mess he’d made and leaning down for a kiss. Their tongues tangled together as they made out, kissing lazily. Neither of them was in a rush to get back to the party that was still going on in the main hall, but Peter figured it  _ was _ his Birthday—he could get away with disappearing for a little while with his fiancé. 

“Dirty boy,” Tony murmured against his lips, his mouth twisting into a smile that mirrored Peter’s. 

“Your dirty boy,” Peter said, a familiar exchange that had Tony nipping his nose playfully.

“My dirty boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are much appreciated!   
> [my dreamwidth](https://lavenderlotion.dreamwidth.org/) and my [my tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
